


study session is on

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Slice of Life, both of them study pharmacy, don't ask why, lots of pain, self indulgent fic, someone mentioned kiyoomi in lab coat, that's why I made this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: University is nerve-wracking and refreshing for Sakusa Kiyoomi. Despite the difficulties he face, he still enjoy his brand new environment. He just don't expect someone like Atsumu is interested with medicine.One misfortune will leads to other misfotunes, he bitterly thought, and Miya Atsumu is one of them.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	study session is on

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, this fic is very self indulgent. It keeps haunting me for days and since I already write some, then why don't I just dive into it at once?  
> I just hope this fic won't give you a headache :')

University is nerve-wracking and refreshing for Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

It's a brand new world that's very… welcoming. Even after spending a year here, people are somehow still attracted to him even though he didn't join any club or organisation due to how busy his schedule is, and not that he enjoyed their company. The only group he befriended is the ever so diligent cleaners--Kiyoomi respect them more than anyone else--some lab assistant he sees useful, and the lab technicians. But then, he's a brilliant college student, someone you'll want to stick with for science projects and assignments for good grades. But Kiyoomi is no fool, and he absolutely despised those kind of people, he didn't like his shoes being licked and he didn't like helping others unless it was very needed.

Every man for his own. That's probably his motto ever since he entered college. 

So yeah, Sakusa Kiyoomi is bound to gain the faculty's attention. It's a misfortune for an introvert like him. And he should have known, one misfortune will lead to other misfortunes. 

He won't bat an eye if someone dyed their hair pink, green, rainbow, or blond. You're in college now, no one will scold you for it. But he's left in shock when he saw a very familiar piss gelled blond hair and a face that refreshed his memory from the ever so bitter-sweet high school, the one he saw in youth camp and nationals back when he's still active in volley; it's none other than Miya Atsumu himself. 

Doesn't he love volleyball?

Why did he even bother to study about medicine?

A player as good as him surely get an invitation.

The never ending annoyed thoughts goes on and on, haunts him for some days. And whenever he saw Atsumu from afar, it's like he just saw a ghost; legs stuck to the floor and cold washed his being. 

They were fated to cross paths in classes and labs. After realising each other's presence, Atsumu would take a seat on the front row, accompanying Kiyoomi in his ambition; of course he stayed two chairs away. They became lab partners for Basic Chemistry, and Kiyoomi would get angry at his messy station, but also amazed at his focus whenever he's doing something. 

One misfortune will lead to other misfortunes. Kiyoomi thought that it's enough to have Atsumu on campus, but life had other plans.

A virus suddenly came out of nowhere and they were forced to stay in the dorms for the rest of the second semester. Kiyoomi could say that he needs some time to adjust, but then he feels comfortable without much disturbance, without seeing Miya Atsumu almost every day. Though staying in a dorm is very disgusting for him, he thankfully had the place for himself. 

The pandemic isn't over yet, but the third semester students need to move out, including Kiyoomi. Since going back home sounds too risky--though he thinks he won't be a carrier--he decided to rent a small apartment with someone else. He doesn't know who he partnered with, but oh he should be able to guess who it'll be, because life loves to play with him. 

"Oh? Omi-omi! Fancy seeing ya here! Seems like we'll be roommates!"

Yes, one misfortune will lead to other misfortunes. Atsumu is one of them. A very persistent one. 

~****~

Kiyoomi has no problem with pathophysiology. Rather, he likes it since it's like a system. One complication leads to one possibility to another, from primary disease to secondary disease. He finds himself enjoying making mind maps and tables for this class. 

Reading the book itself is quite disturbing actually. He doesn't like to see tattered human tissues and some sort, especially on skin or anywhere visible. He'll have the urge to dab alcohol on it even though it's just a picture. His mind will be filled with "for godsake, just disinfect it before it gets worse, or maybe just amputate it for all I care" as he heaved a sigh. 

Thankfully in the last class the lecture covered cancer, so he doesn't have any major difficulties. The malignant cancer made him a bit uneasy though. Learning how a malicious piece of meat can go anywhere in your body makes Kiyoomi want to rip it out, as in have it removed immediately. But as he knows it's not that easy to be cured, he can only sigh and let that thought be. It's not in his field anyway, so he should just leave it to the doctors. 

He clearly doesn't expect Atsumu to rip his hair off for this class, though he kind of wants to stay and watch the show on 6 in the morning--an hour before class starts. 

"Omi-omi! Don't just stand there! Help me out!"

"No."

His rejection is as clear as the blond's frustration. But does he care? No, not at all, he said to himself as he leaned to the counter and sipped his coffee. 

"Just for this once! I have a pop quiz today and you know how Mrs. Ito is!"

"You got Mrs. Ito for pathophysiology?" Kiyoomi stared straight to those desperate hazel eyes, "Tough luck."

Kiyoomi has his own experience with the lecturer back in his first semester. It's not that human anatomy is hard or anything, he doesn't mind memorising the latin name of bones and organs. But maybe it's because of exhaustion or the time of the class. From anatomy lab--which usually keeps him late for the next class--he needs to run to class 214 on the second floor. He have to fold his lab coat neatly, and being timed ticks him off. The class begins at 3 PM, which means it'll be full with dozing off people especially those who just got back from labs, but of course Mrs. Ito won't let them away. Known as one of the senior lecturers in the faculty, she's a very disciplined person, loves to give pop quizzes, and can be a bit random in giving assignments sometimes which is kind of annoying. Other than that, he just needs to prepare his ears and eyes. Though Mrs. Ito is not on his red list, Kiyoomi doesn't find her pleasing. So he's very grateful that he didn't get her for pathophysiology. 

"You didn't take any notes in her class?"

"I tried, but she speaks so fast and most sounds incoherent. Probably because she refused to use a headset with a mic, saying it'll harm her ears. Well my score is at stake!"

"She doesn't give any powerpoint?"

"For this one, no. She just blabbers away then randomly asks people and gets mad in 0,5 second."

"What is she covering for?"

Kiyoomi immediately regretted his decision to be sympathetic once in a while when he saw that head whips to him. He frowned when he saw Atsumu's expression slowly lifted up.

"Osteoporosis!"

Kiyoomi clicks his tongue. "Isn’t that easy? What's the definition of osteoporosis?" 

"Uhh… A disease that causes bone mass decreasing?"

He raised his brow, waiting for more answer from the blond. 

"... Vitamin D deficiency?"

"Wrong. The body has the supply, but it can't use vitamin D for maturing process. So the bone will become?"

"Fragile!"

"Osteoporosis factors?"

"Nutrition deficiency, alcohol takings, smoking… umm…"

"Only three, Miya?"

"Three is enough!"

"Mrs. Ito will definitely drop you from her class."

"No she won't! And menopause! Ha! I remember it now!"

"Why does menopause become a factor that can cause osteoporosis?"

"Because menopause cause change in hormones, especially estrogen."

"How can you prevent osteoporosis?"

"Primary or secondary?"

"Both."

"If primary then eat food that contains calcium, do exercise, don't smoke and drink alcohol."

"Secondary? All of it."

"The same as primary, take calcium and exercise…"

"Then? Just remember what's the main cause."

"Wait! I forgot what caused secondary osteoporosis!"

Kiyoomi sighed. "Primary osteoporosis caused from the inside, then secondary osteoporosis cause is from?" 

"Outside!"

"And then?"

"If the cause is from the outside… then isn't it just the same with primary?"

"There's more of it. ERT, calcitonin intake, vitamin D therapy."

"Wait, what's ERT?"

"Google it. You better join the zoom meeting now, you know how punctual Mrs. Ito is."

"Also," the raven added, "if you don't get a perfect score, you'll clean the bathroom for a month."

"Didn't we agree to take turns every week?!" 

"I've spent my precious time helping you, so you're doing it for two weeks. Fail the quiz, then you have a month."

Atsumu grumbles in protest but he knows he doesn't have the luxury to argue right now. So with a heavy heart, Atsumu went to his room, ignoring his roommate's triumph smile. 

Seems like helping Atsumu isn't so bad, Kiyoomi thought, but immediately shakes his head. 

One misfortune will lead to other misfortunes, and Atsumu is one of them. He shouldn't forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> My first idea is to pour all of my notes in third semester, mix all of it together and tadah- a plot. It seems fun to write my notes into a story, late at night, after I finish all assignments and classes for the day. But of course, it won't be that easy. I need to translate some notes to English since not all of them were in English, also I need to think about an interesting way to present what I've learnt for the day. If I stick to this... then I definitely won't sleep at all :')  
> So maybe I just cover some topics that I think is interesting enough for the plot :)
> 
> I just thought this may be a good idea for me to write without feeling a bit guilty. Studying at home feels good at the start, now not so much with how fast my mood change and anxiety that keeps finding its way to crawl in. 
> 
> Ah, also Sakusa in lab coat-  
> idk why but that sounds so great that my mind can't stop thinking about it. So why not put him into experience I've been through, along with our favorite twin, Atsumu :D
> 
> So... if you read this well... congrats? XDD  
> I hope you also doing well in study or work. Things were hard, but I know we can do it! We can get through 2020 together!!
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I want to pat myself on the back and go to sleep.
> 
> See you on the next chapter! Idk when tho, considering the things I need to do... *looks at schedule* *remember how I impulsively apply for a lot of zine* *hqbb*  
> Yup, that's a lot :')
> 
> Oh and also please don't hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong. I'll be totally grateful if you do, coz I'm still learning myself :')


End file.
